To Forgive
by Cyanniebananie
Summary: Gajeel is in love with Levy. However, He cant let go of what he did to her. Levy has forgiven him all he needs to do is learn how to forgive himself.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello readers! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle lol I love constructive criticism so don't be afraid to Review! Now I have a very dark mind as you can see so this will be rated M. There also may possibly be some smut in the future but no promises! Please enjoy!

Ch 1: No Sleep

Sleep never came easy for him, he always felt as though his mind was always moving a thousand miles per hour. Gajeel never had been a heavy sleeper, even during his days with Metalicana he would lay awake listening to the deep and loud breaths of his adoptive father. He remembered the feeling as he struggled to keep warm against the dragons cold hard body. Metalicana never babied him as a boy and did not give a rats ass on whether he froze to death or not. The harsh cold nights from back then made him appreciate the roof that was over his head, of course he had earned said roof through hard work. The apartment was big enough for him and his cat and even had an extra bedroom which to him was a waste of space. At the moment the room held heaps of scrap metal for when Gajeel was in need of a late night snack.

Gajeel glanced to the foot of the bed where his partner and friend lay curled up into a tight ball. Gajeel loved that fur ball that slept soundly, he was one of the only people that he would trust with his life, lily had been nothing but a friend to Gajeel, ignoring his dark and terrifying demeanor. Gajeel couldn't really label anyone else in Fairy Tail as a friend, it's not like he wanted to anyways, they were all a bunch of idiots. Well.. of course not all of them were horrible. An image of a young girl with pale blue hair came to his mind. _Levy_, he thought to himself, he can't remember the last time he said her name, he couldn't say it due to the fact that he loved how angry she would get when he called her shrimp or shorty. Aside from Lily the shrimp was the first person that ever greeted him without the smell of anger rolling off in waves. However, He did smell one thing from her and that was, fear.

"W-welcome to Fairy Tail," Levy reached her hand out, it trembled along with her whole body. Gajeel stared at her for what seemed like hours and gave a low grunt turning away from her. Even as he retreated he could smell the fear following him like a ghost coming to haunt him. It wasn't till after his encounter with her two little love sick puppies and the lightning Dragon slayer that he could tell she wasn't as fearful as she was before. Levy just happened to be one of the only members in the guild that didn't get completely on his nerves. He….even had some feelings towards the young script mage at least that's what Lily tried to explain to him. Recently anytime Levy came near him or even said his name he felt his heart beat a little faster, this confused him to no end. Did he even have the right to feel this way towards her?

Again, sleep never came easy to him, the horrible images of Levy's mangled body kept him up through the night. That night he saw the blue haired girl and her two teammates he could hardly contain his excitement. He had thought of all the sick, twisted and torturous things he would do to the three fairies, especially the girl. He really was a fucked up sadist back then, he remembered pinning Jet and Droy to the tree and then going on to torture Levy to his heart's content. His nightmares replaying every single moment of his horrendous crime .

_"Please…. w-why are you doing this?" Levy said through her heavy breathing, fear and pain moving throughout her shivering body. This man had hurt her and her friends, Jet and Droy had been knocked out long ago leaving her to fend for herself. The Man walked up to her, he was tall and terrifying, his many piercings gleamed under the once beautiful moonlight. Levy tried her best to move away from the hand that reached down to her grabbing a fistful of her soft blue locks that had been clumped together by blood. Levy let out a squeal as she was lifted by her hair to face the black haired monster. "Isn't it obvious? I want a war with you pathetic fairies and destroying your guildhall simply just wasn't enough." Levy's eyes widened at she reached up to grasp his fists that were holding her hair hoping to relieve the pain in her scalp. "It was you..You destroyed our guildhall? Who are you!" Gajeel tossed her onto the floor like a rag doll her body landing on the rough terrain. "I am Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord." He grinned devilishly he looked like a demon as stalked towards her once again his arm turning into an iron rod. "Y-you will never beat us, we are Fairy Tail and we don't give up so easily." Levy stood to her feet as she felt a burning pain right under her left breast 'A broken rib?' Levy thought to herself, she was in so much pain she wanted to just lay down and let it go but she was a Fairy Tail mage she had to be strong for her friends. "Well well well so you want to go against ME you fairy bitch? You can't beat me, we both know that I've already won." Gajeel had began feel a feeling of pride in the girl she was going against him and that made him oh so excited. Thrusting her hands forward Levy mustered up all her strength "Solid Script: Fire!" Fire flew towards the iron man in the form of words. He lifted his arms to block the attack the fire burning him slightly."Wow that actually burns a bit GeeHee, I didn't think you had it in you!" Levy fell to the ground again she had nothing left in her she was so tired she just couldn't fight not anymore._

"_What done already? Hmmmmmm how about we shake things up a bit?" Gajeels iron first made contact with her cheek levy falling to her back hard enough to turn the ground to rubble. Levy let out a silent scream her hand flying up to cup her cheek bone. 'No… it can't end like this..dammit im getting dizzy.' Her eyesight began to get fuzzy as she stared at the moon, tears were welling up in her eyes, she didn't want to die. She felt a heavy weight on her body the man straddled her as he held her arms above her head. "What a shame to ruin such a pretty face." Gajeels clawed nails scrapped against her cheek leaving small bloodied scratches in their wake moving them down over her chest and down to her pale belly that still had flawless pale skin. Levy shivered as he ran his claws along her toned belly. The hand holding her arms felt her pulse quicken making Gajeel smirk. "Gee hee now this, is just perfect." Gajeel pulled away from her wrists wrapping his hand around her neck standing and carrying her to the tree in the middle of the park. He slammed her against the tree her head knocking into the trunk he pinned her there in a crucifix before he did the same with Jet to her Left and Droy to her right. Levy began to fall in and out of consciousness until she felt something cool against her abdomen looking down she saw him his hands on her stomach painting..the Phantom Lord insignia. Levy instantly began to struggle she pulled at her restraints her shoulders screaming in discomfort. "Stop it you fairy bitch!" His claws digging into her waist making levy whimper. "And done!" Gajeel stepped away admiring his work, and licking his lips. Gajeel turned around and as he walked away he heard a faint whisper "You're a monster."_

He had no right, to love her, and not only that but she would never love him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Forgiveness is key

It was barely 10:00 am and Gajeel could only think about getting a beer in his hand, he strolled down the cobblestone walkway his steel toed boots clicking against the stone. The guild was almost in view when the wind began to pick up slightly, the smell of earth and rain stinging his nose. His pace quickened a bit as he noticed the dark clouds rolling in over the horizon he'd like to get to the guild without getting caught in the rain, not wanting to rust.

Gajeel finally made it to the doors of Fairy Tail the place he had come to call his home. The large doors swung open as he pushed against the glossed mahogany.

The guild was relatively quiet today which was strange, it was usually rowdy by this point in the day. He quickly moved his eyes across the hall looking for a particular head of blue wavy hair, when he saw that she was nowhere to be found he let out a sigh in relief. The girl had been on his mind lately in more ways than one. The nightmares stealing away his sense of whole reason he came to the guild today was to get drunk off his ass and hopefully forget about her for once.

"Oh! Good morning Gajeel!" The barmaid waved at him her voice shrill against his eardrums.

"I need a beer." He demanded, as he took his seat at the bar.

"Of course!" Mira jumped to Gajeel's request fetching a large mug from behind the bar and filling it with the golden beverage. She slid the mug to him, he caught it, his large hands grasping the handle as he lifted it to his chapped lips. The bitter taste hit him instantly the cold alcohol hitting the back of his throat sliding down smoothly. He chugged it, he had to feel better, he had to forget.

Already half of his beer was gone he felt it ins his empty stomach hoping the euphoric and hazy feeling would fill his chest and brain quickly. Sadly he knew his attempt at getting drunk was pathetic he could drink two barrels and not feel a thing. His iron stomach could handle anything.

"So! Levy came in early this morning looking for you, she wanted you to take a job with her." The barmaid said as she stood wiping a mug clean with a rag.

Gajeel let out a grunt "I aint interested the, shrimp can handle herself." Mira chuckled making Gajeel chug the other half of his beer.

"Don't be so silly I know you two like going on jobs together!" Mira smiled at the thought Gajeel knew she was in one of her "Matchmaking moods" and he felt like getting as far away as possible.

"Shut up ya damn demon like I said the shrimp doesn't need me to go on jobs with her, that's what her puppies are for." Gajeel left the empty mug at the bar as he stood quickly turning around to leave. He stomped outside and felt a drop of water land on the bridge of his nose. He had been struggling, he felt so fucked up for how he felt.

He'd never admit it but he did want to make sure she was safe on jobs, he wanted her to make it home in one piece, he promised to make her big and he'd follow through on that promise. Lately however it was getting harder to be around the girl, not only was it the guilt that was eating him alive but it was also the feelings that he had towards the script mage.

His mind wandered to a few weeks ago when he, his cat and the script mage took a job searching for a treasure that had been misplaced by their clients late father. He had buried it in the forest near the town of Basco. That night as they set up camp Levy had disappeared from view, Gajeel knew she was a grown woman and could take care of herself and just happened to be curious as to where she went.

As Lily prepared their dinner Gajeel walked into the brush searching for her until he could smell her scent. The smell of parchment, ink and lavender overtook him, it had been mixed with the smell of nature.

Then he heard it her voice was soft as she hummed a tune her voice lifting into the air like a singing bird. The sound of rushing water slightly overpowering her angelic voice. Gajeel tiptoed to the sound coming up behind a tree where he saw Levy's bright orange dress crumpled on the floor next to her red purse and sandals.

He knew what she was doing and felt sick for standing there but he just had to look. He slowly lifted his eyes to gaze upon the sparkling blue water where she stood in her black lacy panties and bra. Water droplets ran down her pale skin and her hands ran through her tangled hair. Her eyes were shut as she relished in the feeling of the cool water in the setting sun.

God she was beautiful, she looked like a goddess. She ran her hands over her body washing away the sweat and dirt from the days travel. If he could just hold her to his body, just once he could die happy. A heat began to grow in his lower belly and instantly Gajeel backed away in shame, what the fuck was he doing? He had to get out of here and fast.

He felt his pants tighten as he took one last glance at her. He then moved away quickly, he had to get away from her. He had never felt such and intense need for her before, he never wanted her this badly._ I should have never followed her_, he thought as he rubbed his eyes. Gajeel had always noticed her cute body however it was always hidden under her orange sundress. Now he had finally seen her body in all its glory. His eyes landed on Levy's perky breasts and continued to move down her body, he noticed the beautiful curve that traveled down her spine to her plump backside.

_Go away, you can't look at her, you can't touch her! _Gajeels inner self screamed at him, reminding him of the monster that he truly was. It was then that he retreated, going unnoticed, or so he thought.

Levy fully opened her eyes and saw him quickly turn away. She blushed when she had noticed him watching her, and she let him. Her heart was racing as she washed herself Silently hoping he'd join her like in one of her romance novels. Sadly her heart sunk when she heard his retreating footsteps. She turned to look at the spot where he once stood, his name on the tip of her tongue. She could have called out to him, but she was afraid, not of him like Gajeel thought, but afraid of being rejected.

Since that job Gajeel had yet to confront Levy, it had been a few weeks since he last had a real conversation with her. He walked slowly the rain falling at this point. He was angry with himself for how much he wanted her, he knew that he didn't deserve her. He felt so disgusted with himself. How could the hands that once hurt her want to also make her feel complete and utter bliss with every single touch that he would place on her skin.

"Gajeel?" He turned around quickly to see her standing there, the woman he had only been daydreaming about seconds before.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everyone! Im sorry it took so long to get chapter three up, I have a job and go to college so it's hard to find the time! I feel like Gajeel is really struggling with his past in this chapter and he is afraid of himself. I hope you guys enjoy please review!

"Gajeel?"

He turned around quickly to see her standing there, the woman he had only been daydreaming about seconds before. They stared at each other for a while each mage taking in the features of the person in front of them. Levy was wearing a new outfit today, a white sundress with a yellow trim around the bottom and white sandals, the dress had thin straps showing her elegant shoulders and collarbones, just that alone made him go nuts. The rain fell onto her red umbrella that completely shielded her from the rain. He looked up to her face which looked almost surprised to see him. Her mouth formed a small o, and her eyebrows were raised slightly as she caught sight of him.

He caught her eyes run up and down his body probably judging him for his appearance. He didn't look too good he was sure.

Levy was surprised to catch him so off guard, she heard him mumbling to himself, he had dark rings around his eyes that contrasted with his sickly pale skin that used to be a dark sexy tan and his body was slightly hunched over obviously from exhaustion. Levy's eyes shifted to instant worry, she hadn't heard from Gajeel in quite awhile.

Sadly Levy knew his reasons for avoiding her, ever since he had seen her bathing on their last job he had been very distant.

Levy gulped hard as she lifted one hand to her heart "Gajeel? What on earth are you doing out in the rain?" Levy raised her voice slightly the rain had begun to come down harder hitting her umbrella quite loudly. Gajeel chuckled slightly rolling his eyes before turning around to walk away.

"Wha- Gajeel!?"

"Leave me alone." Gajeel continued to walk down the road hoping that the script mage would take a hint. However, he wasn't exactly surprised as he heard soft footsteps following behind him. A soft hand reached out to grasp his arm tightly from behind.

"Hey. you can talk to me you know, I feel like somethings wrong. why wont you talk to me?"

Gajeel turned slowly to look at the short woman, her eyes showed obvious concern for him. Her hand held onto his arm tightly. He was irritated at the fact that she cared for him, and yes of course he wanted her to feel good about him, yet he was angry with himself for even letting her get this close to him in the first place. If he had never agreed to be her teammate or friend then maybe he wouldn't have felt the way he did.

Gajeel ripped his arm away from her, and levy gasped slightly at his sudden movement.

"Get lost shrimp I don't need to explain myself."

Levy's eyes furrowed in anger as Gajeel talked to her in such a rude way. "Gajeel you are being ridiculous, if you would just tell me what's wrong then maybe I could help you!"

"Listen!" Gajeels fangs were showing at this point, growling in anger at the fact that she would not let him be, he had to get away from her. "I won't tell you again Levy I don't need your help, I'M fucking fine I don't need your damn pity, I Just want to go home! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Levy's eyes widened at his words, he had never talked to her that way in such a long time, since that night. Gajeel watched as the girl clenched her fists, letting go of her umbrella and letting it roll across the ground away from the pair.

"Why are you avoiding me. What did I ever do to you!?" Levy was yelling in frustration at this point and Gajeel realized that she had noticed his disappearance. There was instant silence between the two as they stood on the empty street the rain soaking both of them to the bone. His body shaking with anger, what did she do to him? Everything!

She did anything and everything to him. He hated the way she made him feel, constant fear, guilt and pain at the sound of her voice. He couldn't control what he did next, his arms shot up with a speed almost invisible to the human eye as he grasped onto the small girls thin arms.

Levy shreaked in surprise as he quickly lifted her of the ground and pulled her to his eye level her toes barely touching the ground.

"Why.." Gajeel growled.

It was silent between the two the rain fell against them.

"Why the hell do ya always do this Levy? Why are ya punishing me with your kindness, Do you want me to feel like shit? Because I sure as hell do."

Levy's eyes stinged with tears. "Gajeel what are you talking about?"

"Don't I fucking scare you?! You should hate me with everything you have and you don't! You should be afraid of me!" Gajeel held her arms tightly shaking her in front of him, his anger growing, he was so goddamn frustrated.

"Gajeel. Please..you are hurting me."

He instantly took in a quick breath pulling away from her quickly as if she was made of fire and had burned him. The two stood in the rain. gajeels breathing quickened, he was hurting her? He hadn't even noticed it, he shook his head putting his hands to his ears to try and calm himself as he shut his eyes tightly, lowering his head. She stood in front of him rubbing her arms with her hands to relieve the soreness before she slowly walked to him.

Gajeel felt her hands on top of the ones covering his ears pulling them down in front of her. Her small hands then ran up his arms to his neck and to his face. His eyes were still shut tightly afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Gajeel? Please look at me?" Levy held his face gently one hand caressing his cheek calming his racing heart. He opened his red eyes to face her and instead of fear he saw something else. Worry?

"I am not or ever will be afraid of you ever again. I trust you. I know you're a good man,I would not be here now if you weren't. I know you're hurting right now and I am here to help, all you have to do is talk to me." Gajeel leaned his head further into her hands, savoring the amazing feeling of the comfort that she gave him.

"Levy..I..im sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.." Gajeels hands stroked her arms where he had squeezed just a bit to tighty. Levy pulled him into a gentle hug leaning her head on his broad chest. He continued to speak, his voice shaking, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you back then.. I was a fucking sick person and I had no right to do the things I did. I had not right to touch you."

"Shhhh Gajeel. I know you'd never hurt me again. I'm just afraid for you, I don't want to let you suffer in silence any longer than you have to. I want to be the person that you can come to when you feel this way."

The two had forgotten about the rain that made their hair and clothes stick to their skin. As levy pulled away to look him in the eyes she saw it, she had never seen him look like this before. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were slightly parted. His hand reached up and he let his thumb brush against her chin and lower lip. Levy let out a sigh as she watched him, he was..so gentle with her.

"Levy." He whispered her name

"Yes?" Levy's heart was beating against her rib cage so hard she thought it just might burst from her chest.

"I think...I really love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my darlings!

In this chapter Gajeel will be fighting with his inner conscience, I like to believe he has a demonic side and an angel side almost like the angel and demon that sit on a characters shoulders! Of course when that happens in tv it's more comedic. Mine will be a lot darker! The good side will be in italics while the bad side will be in bold!

Now another thing, I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I have not written in such a long time and I want to do way better than this! I have come to the realization that I tend to rush things! Now I don't know why I did what I did but I did not plan to have gajeel confess so soon. I got so caught up in the whirlwind of the Gajevy romance that I rushed their encounter!

So I've always known the direction that I was gonna go with this story but realize that I did not take my time! So! I want to let you guys know that there will be better stories, ones that are in great detail and all that fun stuff! I want to explain that this is kind of a practice fanfic for me! I would love to finish this one, so I will, but from here on out it will be way better than it has been! I hope you guys are enjoying this I love to be reviewed, you guys have been so unbelievably sweet to me and it's the best.

Soooo anyways aside from my life events I hope you enjoy this better and much longer chapter of To Forgive!

Chapter 4

She felt as if she was floating, her mind was racing with so many thoughts she could hardly process his words. It was funny to think about, Levy Mcgarden, one could call her the queen of words, couldn't understand those three simple words. He loved her? He actually loved HER, out of all the girls in the guild he picked her?

He had said it and she had heard it. She felt the rough pad of his thumb resting against her soft, plump, pink lips. She couldn't remember ever being this close to him before, she studied every single piercing, his sharp jaw and high cheekbones, but most importantly she saw just how.. Beautiful his eyes were. They were a dark ruby red and half lidded as they stared at her. He looked on at her as if she was a national treasure.

She felt her body moving on its own, his own face began to follow her lead coming even closer to hers. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't notice the iron scales slowly forming on the man's right forearm, his right hand was resting on the small of her back, the iron scales were hidden from his view.

Gajeel felt it, the slight tingling sensation ran through his entire body down to the tips of his toes and fingers. His heart was beating hard and fast as he pulled to beautiful bluenette closer to him.

"_Gajeel," _

Gajeel heard his name but decided to ignore it.

"_Stop," _The world seemed to stop at this point, Levy's eyes were closed as she leaned towards him. He felt her lips against his, and it was amazing. It was gentle and slow gajeels right hand ran up her side to cup her face, he wanted more of her, he wanted to savor every second of this moment.

"_Gajeel look at yourself" _

"Shut up" Gajeel thought to himself, as he deepened the kiss between him and the script mage. He pushed his tongue into her mouth which made her let out a soft moan, her hands fisting into his shirt. God she was so damn sexy, her moan only made him want her even more. He felt something stir in hs lower stomach as the two became more desperate for the others touch.

"_Somethings wrong" _

He opened his eyes slightly noticing the real problem, his hands had become claws his arms turning to iron, and it continued to travel up his elbows to his biceps. What was he doing!? He instantly felt a panic rise in his chest.

"STOP!" Gajeel yelled as pushed away from the girl quickly. Levy jumped at his sudden outburst bringing her out of her cloud 9 state.

"What's wrong!" Levy reached out for him noticing the horrified look on his face and the claws on his hands. The rain had finally come to a stop and all that could be heard was the breathing of the two wizards.

Gajeel held onto his clawed hands shutting his eyes tightly.

"_I told you to stop, you can't control that just yet."_ Gajeel fought against his conscience. He wanted Levy, hell he loved Levy. But everytime he got near her all he wanted to do was take her right then and there and he refused to destroy the innocence of the moment.

His dragon side was taking over, Metalicana had told him long ago that this would happen when he wanted to mate. Gajeel had never expected it to be this way. He didn't understand. He had never felt this way before and it retyped him to the bone.

"I can't do this im sorry."

Gajeels clawed hands finally began to disappear. He had to get away from here.

"**You know you want her Gajeel."** Gajeels eyes widened in horror, what was that.

"What? but you just said-" He cut her off.

"I know! I know what I said.. Shorty, I can't do this, I can't be with you right now ok"

Levy didn't understand, they had just kissed and he had confessed his feelings, and what was wrong with his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No.. You could never do anything wrong."

"Then why don't you want me?" Levy was worried, he didn't look right deep down she knew something was wrong.

"It's not that I don't want ya I..I just can't have ya. I cant- I don't want to hurt ya. I don't know what I would do if I hurt you again."

His body began to shake, he'd never get away from this mess he didn't want to hurt her she was special, but he knew that he was pushing away his one chance at happiness.

"Gajeel, we just talked about this, you won't hurt me."

"But what if I did? I don't know what's going on with me and I can't put ya in harm's way."

"B-but Gajeel I Could help you, I love you"

"No, you don't understand..I just.. I need time."

Gajeel turned away from the shorter mage fleeing down the cobblestone path. Levy's always ms reached for the man she had just kissed.

"Gajeel wait!" But he was gone.

"What happened to me.." Gajeel laid his forehead against the shower wall remembering the days events. He watched the water move past his toes and swirl down the drain, his skin was red from the steaming hot water but he didn't mind the pain.

He looked closely at his right hand which was now back to normal, he saw the human flesh that covered his bones and the calluses that adorned his palms and his fingernails were trimmed short. If anyone had seen these hands they would have had no clue that they were the hands of a monster just hours before.

Gajeel thought about her, Levy, the object of his affections. He had kissed her, he had told her he loved her, in that moment he felt something stir inside him, something that he had never felt before. Gajeel could only confuse this new feeling as lust, when it was so much more than that.

Gajeel had felt lust before he knew the feeling all to well, In his Phantom Lord days it was almost too easy to find a girl and have a casual fuck session. During that time women always seemed eager to sleep with him and he with them. Since joining Fairy Tail Gajeel had hardly thought about women or even sex for that matter, that was until he saw levy in the pond that one day. Since then the girl was constantly on his mind, this was a whole new feeling for him. Levy wasn't like the other women he targeted, while the other women were busty, promiscuous and straight forward, Levy was sweet, beautiful and shy. When he had first joined the guild he had noticed her beauty but never truly cared, however, as time went on Levy became more and more lovely.

"**Gajeel"** there it was, it was the voice again, he recognized it as his but it was much darker.

"**Lovely, more like delicious." **

Gajeel shook his head, he felt as if he was going insane. His mind went back to later that day remembering exactly just how "delicious" she looked, her shoulders and cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her hair stuck to her face and her neck, the rain had done wonders for her. The white dress she wore did not help his wandering mind. I had become see through and clung to every single curve she had. He was also shocked at the fact that he could see her nipples straight through the thin fabric. The thought made his head spin, the things he wanted to do to that woman.

"_No Gajeel, it's not that simple, you have to find out what is going on with your magic first, something is wrong and you can't put Levy in harm's way." _He just couldn't let her get hurt again.

"**You can't hold back forever...who knows..what if she wants you to touch her, what if she wants you to make her feel good? Hmmm?"**

"Shut up," Gajeels entire body shook in frustration.

"**Don't ignore your instincts Gajee, Mating is in your nature, that's just how it is." **

Gajeel knew it was best to ignore his dragon instincts, however it was still a struggle. He made a promise to protect levy and he would do just that.

"You're a good man Gajeel." Levy's voice ran through his head, the sweet sound almost like the most beautiful music he'd ever heard. Levy knew him, she trusted him and he didn't want to ruin that. Maybe it was best if...he stayed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Yes I am still alive lol I am so sorry for my absence. I am an open book and l will tell you life has been a bit crazy this past month, as I have just gone through a break up with my boyfriend of three years! So as of late I didn't want anything to do with romance so I fell a little behind on my Gajevy story, oops! Anyways after lots of tears and a few bottles of wine I am back and ready to write! I really hope to update more since I have a lot more time on my hands! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all the positive feedback!

Chapter 5

"Gajeel? Are you home?"

A familiar voice pulled gajeel from his train of thought. Lily was home.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Turning off the shower and stepping out, gajeel dried himself off with a rough white towel the rough fabric rubbed against the skin leaving red blotches across the surface from the irritating threads.

Gajeel's hair stuck uncomfortably to his back, face, and chest. He squeezed the water from his hair leaving it damp. Finally Gajeel went to get dressed. He put on his gray sweats deciding to go shirtless for the rest of the night and continued to walk towards the living room to talk to Lily. Lily sat at the table cutting a kiwi, Lily made eye contact with the Dragon slayer in slightly cringed at his appearance.

"You look horrible Gajeel."

"Shut up ya damn cat, I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all." Gajeel rubbed his eyes trying to relieve himself of the headache behind his eyes.

Lily chuckled before returning to cutting the fruit before him.

"Maybe if you didn't eat all that iron before bed you wouldn't be having a problem?"

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest his chest.

"You're an idiot, it's not cuz of that."

"Oh I know it's not that, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Gajeel sat at the table as well placing his chin in his hands

"Does this have something to do with Miss Levy?"

There was silence between the two friends as Lily ate his fruit.

"I hear you saying her name at night. Did something happen between you two?"

Gajeel took a deep breath before responding.

"Maybe. I don't know, dammit just leave me alone would ya!" Gajeel turned his face away from the exceed, the damn cat didn't understand he obviously didn't want to talk about his problems and Lily should just let it be.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Of course I've talked to her, I just don't know what to say or how to control my words sometimes."

"**Tell him about what you feel maybe he can help!"**

Gajeel grunted at the return of one of the voices in his head.

"Listen mating season is coming up and I'm just a little high-strung."

Lily chuckled at Gajeels words leaving the dragon slayer confused.

"Hmmmm, well if that's the case then why not have a one night stand?"

Gajeel laughed at the thought. It did seem so simple, but why wasn't he interested. He was attractive and young, what could go wrong if he wanted to have a night with a stranger.

"It's just not that easy ya damn cat."

"Ah, but why not?" Lily knew just how to get the iron dragon to speak his mind. So there Lily sat hooping that the man would talk about his relationship with the delicate flower that was Levy Mcgarden.

Gajeel growled at the exceed, the cat always knew how to get him to talk.

"I don't want some random ass chick, I... Want the shrimp."

Lily crossed his arms and smiled before nodding his head.

"Now that's what I thought, not so hard to say right?"

Lily continued talking to the gym a Sly smirk on his face. "As much as you don't like to admit it gajeel I know you. maybe if you talk to her you could sort things out? did you get into a fight?"

"Well yeah... But we might have... Maybe... Kissed."

Lily's Eyes widened in shock his eyebrows furrowing at the thought.

"Maybe? Did you or did you not kiss her?"

"Can you get off of my back already? Why are you asking me all these fucking questions? We did KISS okay and I know she likes me I just don't want to hurt her!"

"You are an idiot Gajeel"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Gajeel, you are an idiot! "

Gajeel clenched his fists tightly in Anger, the whole situation was infuriating.

"_Put that motherfucker through the fucking wall!"_

Gajeels inner voice spoke to him loudly, Echoing off the walls of his skull louder than it had ever been before. Gajeel turned hard trying to walk away from the exceed.

"Gajeel….You're making a mistake ignoring the girl. Maybe if you just gave it a chance-"

"How do you know that? I know what I'm doing." Gajeel felt his heart beating hard and fast his body shaking with fury.

"You're testing my patience Lily."

Lily became fearful of the Iron Dragon as his voice got lower the normal. Gajeel never got this angry with him and it was frightening. In defiance Lily stood quickly the chair scratching against the floor and falling over as he turned to his battle form.

"Gajeel there's no reason to get mad! I'm just trying to talk to you and you are acting like a damn monster!"

" I AM A MONSTER!"

Pulling his sword from his sheath Lily stood his ground

" NO YOU AREN'T!"

Gajeel stepped back his body covered in iron scales he hadn't noticed the pain in his palms at his claws cut into the skin.

"You are a good man Gajeel, and I know Levy agrees with me."

Lily walked up to the man placing a hand on his shoulder gently trying to calm the man down.

"You are my friend and I know you. You've been forgiven for your wrongdoings against her. You just need to get ahold of whatever the hell is going on with you. I don't want you to walk away from the best thing that could ever happen to you in your life."

A knock at the door pulled the two men out of their serious confrontation. Gajeels iron returning into his body quickly. He could smell it, vanilla, honey, parchment and ink. Levy?

"Perfect fucking timing." The dragon shrugged the exceeds hand from his shoulder before turning to walk into his room. Lily side as another knock was placed on the door.

"Gajeel? please I know you're in there."

Lily looked back to the closed door of his friends room. Before walking to answer the front door however the sound of another door opening stopped him.

"Lily... Don't." There stood Gajeel his door open and him slowly stepping towards the exceed.

"I got it. Can you give us a minute?"

Lily chuckled before becoming small once again walking to the back door of the home and exiting. Gajeel pulled the door open slowly seeing the shivering woman. Her hand raised probably due to her preparing to knock a third time. Her blue hair was damp and she wore what looked like her pajamas, some long silky pants and a tank top. Levys cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were puffy.

"Gajeel….. what took you so long to answer?" The girl whispered.

"I was sleepin."

"Oh. Well may I come in?"

Gajeel nodded to Levy who was surprised as he moved aside to let her in. He shut the door behind them as she moved to sit on the couch. The silence between the two was torture, levy fiddled with her thumbs and Gajeel crossed his arms. Levy took a deep breath before looking into his red eyes. Trying desperately not to notice his bare chest.

"Why did you run away from me Gajeel?" Levy's voice quivered slightly.

Gajeel felt the shame now, he looked to his hands the hands that had once broke her.

"I had to."

Levy shook her head quickly,

"No you didn't have to, please come sit with me."

Gajeel reluctantly sat next to her as she reached for his hand. God her hands were so soft, so gentle, he could see in her brown eyes, he could see the worry she had for him but also the love.

"Gajeel I really like you. I want to help you, I want you to be happy, but I can't sit there and watch you suffer. You do not deserve to suffer."

Lowering his head Gajeel responded, "but I do deserve this, all the shit that happens to me, I deserve it."

"No, you do not deserve it! Don't say that about yourself Gajeel."

"Levy I can't control myself around you okay. The only way I can control myself is if yer as far away from me as possible! Yer smart shorty, you should know better."

He pulled his hand away from her before standing and pacing the room. Levy couldn't stop herself from staring at him with hurt. Levy clamped her eyes shut tight before shooting up from her seat on the couch, clenching her fists to her sides.

"I saw you that day you know!"

Gajeel stopped where he stood. he saw her? Don't tell me she's talking about the time when-.

"That day? Do you not remember? It was that day we were on a mission and I was in the lake. I saw you watching me."

"Levy…. I'm sorry... It was an accident and-"

To his surprise Levy began to laugh hysterically as Gajeel tried to explain himself. She was fucking laughing!? Why? He was disgusting, he watched her naked for God's sake!

"Well have you ever thought that maybe I wanted you to see me?"

Gajeel felt the heat rise to his face, Panic feeling his chest as Levy began to walk towards him.

What the hell was she doing!? Did she know what she was doing? Was he dreaming! Levy ran her hands up his chest feeling his skin that was boiling hot against the cold tips of her fingers. she traced the scars running her hands along his abs to his rib cage and over his broad chest. he grabbed her wrist.

"Levy….you don't know what yer doing."

"You silly dragon, you could never hurt me, what is it going to take for me to show you that I'm not made of glass? I'm not a Damsel in Distress, I'm not some little girl. I am a smart woman and I want to be by your side even when things are hard. I want to help you gajeel. You said you would make me big remember, i'm not afraid. I want to be with you in more ways than one."

"What about my magic, what if I can't control the monster.." Gajeel whispered.

"You're no monster Gajeel, just let me take care of you," Levy said as she moved her hands to cup his face. Gajeel was in complete shock, this woman was crazy, insane even. She actually wanted to help him and he couldn't understand why. Gajeel reached up to place his iron scale covered hand on hers that was resting on his cheek.

Levy smiled brightly at him, the most amazing gentle smile he had ever seen. God what did he do to deserve this woman's love.

"Gajeel, I love you."

Levy slowly moved her face towards his as she pulled his own pierced face down towards hers. Their lips coming together with zero hesitation. Her lips, they were plump and soft against his own chapped ones. He could feel his quickened heartbeat begin to slow as he became more comfortable with the woman kissing him. She moved her lips with his slowly, it was gentle yet passionate in every way. He kissed her back just how she wanted to be kissed, just how she had dreamed he'd kiss her. Soft, moist, hot and breathy not rough but just enough pressure to make her feel butterflies in her heart as well as in her lower stomach. Levy tilted her head for better access to his mouth before slipping her tongue inside.

Her tongue surprised him yet he didn't mind the sensational feeling. He could taste the mint tea on her breath and the sweetness of her lips which only made him crave her more than ever. Though his eyes were closed he could feel his scales turning back to tanned flesh. His claws returning to normal hands. Gajeel took this moment to place his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to his muscled body. She pulled away a small string of saliva following her retreating face. The two breathed heavily, breathless laughter escaped the couple's mouths, both were giddy and shocked by The Exchange.

"Levy, I love you too." Gajeel said in a breathless voice.

"Oh gajeel I want you, please tell me you do too!" Levy pushed herself as close as she could to the man of her dreams. Gajeel chuckled lowering his hand just below the small of her back and on her perfect ass.

"Why don't I show you."


End file.
